1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a web-like element, a connecting arrangement between two web-like elements. and a method for producing such a web-like element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An interlocking connection system with interlocking elements is known from WO-A1-89/08201 and the patent derived therefrom EP-B1-0 364 521, which comprises two connecting arrangements in strip form which are provided respectively on a so-called interlocking side with a plurality of at least partly elastically deformable interlocking elements. The individual interlocking elements of the connecting arrangement are here formed by ribs arranged vertically relative to a layer which are provided with elastically deformable lips which stand out on both sides of the ribs, in order thus to form narrowings of smaller dimension than the span of the lips of a given rib between the lips of two consecutive ribs. Here the two connecting arrangements are designed respectively in one piece and the connection of the individual connecting arrangements is made only by an elastic deformation of the elastic lips projecting over the ribs.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,515 a web-like element is known which comprises an upper layer and a lower layer whereby the upper layer is formed from individual segments which are arranged and held spaced apart from one another by individual rib parts. Here the upper layer comprises several strip-like or panel-like web parts with a rectangular cross section which are arranged parallel to one another on the rib parts and lie with their flat sides in a common plane. At right angles to the longitudinal axis or the rib parts the web are arranged with equal spacing.
Furthermore, web-like elements are already known for example for light weight cores in skis--according to DD-A 235 048--in which a corrugated cardboard-type structure is used whereby an upper and a lower layer are connected by a corrugated intermediate layer and the two layers are held a prespecified distance apart by the longitudinal ribs of the corrugated layer. A similar panel made of corrugated cardboard is also known for example from DE-A 28 36 617.